JoyDay Event : Perfect Love
by kirameku-14
Summary: Hei milikku yang paling sempurna, Happy JoyDay. KyuMin JoyDay Fanfiction. Boys Love, Lime, KMSdeul, I hail KyuMin.


.

Setiap hariku adalah milikmu.

Setiap nafasku adalah untukmu.

Setiap senyumku adalah karenamu.

Setiap asaku adalah padamu.

Segala yang kumiliki ada padamu.

.

.

.

**Perfect Love**

**KyuMin Fanfiction.**

**Romance, Little bit of Lime**

**Boys Love, Kemungkinan OOC.**

**Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah milik SparKyu dan Pumpkins. Kalau KyuMin milik Joyers~**

**Just enJOY.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

^Normal POV^

.

.

.

Cinta Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu… indah. Saling melindungi dan saling mencintai. Adakalanya sebuah guncangan melanda mereka, namun… itu takkan menggoyahkan mereka. Kyuhyun yang memang usianya lebih muda dibandingkan Sungmin terkadang bersikap terlalu manja terhadap pemuda kesayangannya itu. Akan tetapi, itu hanya terkadang dan terkadang yang lainnya ia akan bersikap tegas dan melindungi Sungmin saat Sungmin memang membutuhkan perlindungannya. Oh ayolah, Sungmin dengan segala kesempurnaannya. Sangat sulit mencari celah kelemahan Sungmin, namun menurut Kyuhyun itu hanya sedikit sulit, bukan sangat sulit.

"Min, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun yang baru saja selesai mandi itu menghampiri Sungmin yang berkutat dengan _notebook_nya.

"Kyuhyunnie, lihat… perutku bulat sekali. Badanku ini sedikit menyebalkan, mudah sekali membuatnya membesar dan susah sekali membuatnya terbentuk. Aku juga ingin badan seperti Hyukjae maupun Donghae, badan mereka tidak sepertiku…" gerutu Sungmin sembari memperhatikan badannya, lebih tepatnya fotonya yang tersebar saat ia sedang di pantai kemarin.

"Kau _'kan_ memang kelinci bulatku. Lagipula aku lebih menyukai dirimu yang sekarang, lebih enak untuk dipeluk. Daripada si ikan asin yang tulang semua ataupun ikan lainnya yang otot semua. Itu mengerikan asal kau tahu." Jawab Kyuhyun yang kini berdiri di belakang Sungmin dan turut serta melihat foto-foto Sungmin yang terpampang di layar itu.

"Kau bisa saja mengatakan kau menyukai aku apa adanya, sedangkan_ fans_ ku? Kau tahu, kita ini _idol_ dan _idol_ itu adalah sosok yang sempurna dan aku tidak sempurna, Kyuhyunnie…" rajuk Sungmin yang kini malah bergelayut manja di lengan Kyuhyun.

"_Idol_ itu masih manusia _'kan_? Dan manusia itu tidak ada yang sempurna, kalau kau lupa itu. Dan meskipun setiap manusia tak ada yang sempurna, kau masih sosok sempurna untukku. Dan juga dengan penggemarmu, kuyakin." Jawab Kyuhyun dan merangkul pundak Sungmin.

"Apa kau yakin Kyuhyunnie? Aku masih banyak memiliki kekurangan…" Sungmin dengan semua kekhawatirannya.

"Kau ini…" sedikit geram dengan kekeras-kepalaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Sungmin untuk kemudian ia pindahkan ke kasur kamar hotel mereka.

Kyuhyun dengan perlahan membaringkan tubuh Sungmin di atas ranjang, Kyuhyun begitu memuja Sungmin sehingga ia tak ingin Sungmin terluka sedikitpun. Lagipula, ia harus membungkam mulut Sungmin yang terus saja mengatakan kekurangannya yang dirasa Kyuhyun bukanlah kekurangan sama sekali.

"Mata ini…" Kyuhyun mengecupi kedua kelopak mata Sungmin yang otomatis tertutup kala Kyuhyun mengecupinya. "Adalah mata terindah yang pernah kutatap, bukan menurutku saja namun menurut kebanyakan orang juga demikian." Kecupan itu masih belajut untuk semenit kemudian, dan kecupan itu bergeser ke hidung Sungmin yang memperindah tatanan wajahnya.

"Hidung ini… aku sangat menyukainya. Hidung yang indah dan sempurna di wajahmu." Muka Sungmin sudah cukup memerah kala Kyuhyun terus saja memuji keindahan wajahnya.

"Kedua pipi yang sedang merona parah ini… aku sangat menyukainya." Kyuhyun sedikit mengecap pipi putih Sungmin, pipi yang konturnya masih sama saja sejak Kyuhyun pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Melihat Sungmin akan mengeluarkan suaranya, Kyuhyun memberikan gestur agar Sungmin diam dan ia kembali melanjutkan jelajahannya.

"Bibir ini… bibir yang sangat menggoda dan tak ada bibir indah berbentuk seperti ini, bibir milik pemuda yang kucintai…" Kyuhyun mengecup bibir merah itu pelan, dan beranjak untuk melumat bibir yang selalu menjadi candu untuknya.

Lumatan itu terus saja berlanjut, lumatan itu penuh dengan gairah. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin, keduanya menikmati lumatan tersebut.

"Hhh… aku tahu Kyuhyunnie, bibirku ini memang menggoda. Tapi kau _'kan_ tak perlu untuk selalu melumat habis bibirku ini." Gerutu Sungmin yang selalu saja kesusahan untuk bernafas jika Kyuhyun sudah melumat bibirnya.

"Aku menyukainya…" balas Kyuhyun dan tetap saja menatapi Sungmin penuh dengan cinta.

"Bagian mana lagi dari tubuhku ini yang sempurna menurutmu Kyuhyunnie?" Sungmin terkikik geli kala ia melontarkan kalimat itu, dia tahu pasti, Kyuhyunnienya itu pasti akan melanjutkan apa yang ia mulai dan membuatnya susah berjalan esok pagi. Tapi, ia menyukainya, jadi mau apa lagi.

"Kau membangkitkan hasratku Min." dan Kyuhyun 'menerkam' Sungmin yang sudah pasrah saja tubuhnya untuk dijamah oleh 'serigala' lapar diatasnya itu.

"Unghh… Kyuhyunnie~" desah Sungmin manja, dan membuat Kyuhyun semakin bergairah untuk menjamah seluruh tubuh indah yang ia miliki itu, Lee Sungminnya.

"Kau memang tikus percobaanku, Min." seringaian itu Kyuhyun keluarkan kala melihat mata Sungmin mendelik marah.

"Ish! Aku benci tikus, tikus tidak menggemaskan." Gerutu Sungmin kesal.

"Baiklah, kau kelinci. Kelinci percobaanku." Dan setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun menyatukan tubuh keduanya, menikmati friksi kenikmatan tertinggi, puncak gairah terdalam. Erangan, desahan serta lenguhan itu kian meraja merengkuh malam nan bergairah milik mereka di pulau tropis paling eksotis di dunia ini.

Elegi kenikmatan itu, mereka rengkuh hingga berkali-kali, bagai candu yang tak ingin mereka lepaskan. Cinta dan bercinta, bagi mereka itu adalah sebuah kesempurnaan lainnya di dalam hubungan mereka. Hubungan percintaan antara Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin.

"Hei, milikku yang paling sempurna… _Happy Joyday_~" ucap Kyuhyun sesaat mereka lelah merengkuh kenikmatan itu.

"_Ung_, _Happy Joyday_ milikku yang paling sempurna~" balas Sungmin dan mereka berdua, bersamaan memasuki alam tidur mereka yang damai dan bahagia. Tertidur dalam rengkuhan orang yang paling kau harapkan itu… terasa sempurna bukan?

.

.

.

Happy JOYDAY~~

.


End file.
